Ankunft/Wie jede Nacht
Wie jede Nacht Das Labyrinth aus kaltem Stein erstreckte sich endlos in alle Richtungen. Viktor beobachtete es kaum. Er kannte dieses Phänomen, er träumte diesen Traum seit fast zwei Wochen. Jede einzelne Nacht. Er ging zügig, weil er das leichte Gefühl hatte, verfolgt zu werden. Es war nicht dunkel, wie in anderen Albträumen, aber besonders weit sehen konnte man trotzdem nicht: Aus dem harten Erdboden, aus den schwarzen Wänden, überall her stieg eisiger Nebel auf, bläulich schimmernd und so unheilvoll wie das Schwert des Damokles. Er war dicht genug um Viktors Sicht auf wenige Meter zu beschränken. Manchmal glaubte er, Schemen im frostigen Dunst zu sehen. Manchmal schneite es in diesem Traum, aber nicht dieses Mal. Viktor zitterte. Er wusste, dass dies ein Traum war, doch er spürte die Kälte so deutlich. Wenn der die Wände berührte, fühlten sie sich nicht an wie Stein, sondern wie bitterkaltes Eisen. Und desto tiefer er ins Labyrinth vordrang, desto kälter wurde es. Er konnte sich nur beschränkt frei bewegen: Er entschied, welchen Weg er nahm, aber er konnte nicht umdrehen. Auch sein Verstand schien von diesem Eisnebel umschlossen, seine Gedanken waren träge und schwach. Und wie in jeder Nacht flammte je Neugier auf, so stark, dass es Viktors unterkühltem Bewusstsein fast wehtat. Etwas zog ihn an und er folgte gehorsam. Auch in dieser Nacht erwachte plötzlich das Verlangen, loszulaufen und diesem bizarren Gefühl zu folgen. Und auch in dieser Nacht setzte Viktor sich gehorsam in schnelle Bewegung. Das Labyrinth hatte nun keine Abzweigungen mehr, es führte plötzlich in einer gleichmäßigen Spirale zum Ziel von Viktors Reise. Während er rannte, fiel ihm auf, dass eine ''Sache doch anders war als sonst: Er spürte Erschöpfung. Er blickte auf seine Arme und sah Schweiß herab perlen. Auch das war neu, aber Viktor würde sich nicht wundern, dass ein Traum vom Vorgänger abweichen konnte. Und doch, als Viktor die Mitte der Spirale erreichte war er arg aus der Puste. Er wartete. Gleich würde er sich frei bewegen können. Dann würde er sich hinsetzten. Wie jede Nacht. Aber war diese Nacht wie jede? Viktor sah sich um. Der offene Platz, mitten im Labyrinth sah aus wie immer: Ein riesiger, zugefrorener See, am Rand einige kleine Bäume, tot und schwarz wie Kohle. Der Nebel kroch über das schwarze Eis, sickerte aus der eisigen Erde. Am Himmel schien ein fahler Mond. Wie jede Nacht. Und doch, die Ausstrahlung war anders. Sicher, etwas unheimlich war dieser Ort immer gewesen, aber Viktor hatte ihn immer als eher geheimnisvoll angesehen, nicht als... furchteinflößend. Diese Nacht ließ ihm der See das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Die Luft war nicht drückend und surreal wie sonst, nein, sie war so dünn und kühl wie eine Rasierklinge aus Frost. Je merkte Viktor auf. Er wollte erschrocken aufschreien, doch in diesem Traum hatte er keine Stimme. Denn etwas hatte sich verändert: Über dem dunklen Eis schwebte eine Gestalt. Sie war eigenartig surreal, ihre Dimensionen schienen sich permanent zu verschieben, und Viktor konnte keine festen Umrisse ausmachen. Sie schien annähernd humanoid doch aufgedunsen, sie wirkte massiv wie Stahl und doch war sie kaum mehr als ein schwarzer Schemen, umgeben von einem Schwarm karmesinroter Funken. Viktor erinnerte sich an die unmöglichen Bilder, die er mal im Kunstunterricht gesehen hatte. Die Gestalt hing etwa einen halben Meter in der Luft, ohne jede Körperspannung, der Kopf hing wie tot auf der Brust. Endlich konnte Viktor sich frei bewegen, doch er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Einerseits hatte er Angst, er wollte wegrennen, sich im Labyrinth verstecken, denn dieses Wesen strahlte einen Horror aus, den der Junge in seinem Leben noch nicht erlebt hatte. Dann wiederum war die Neugier, die er bereits von früher gekannt hatte, so stark wie nie. Unschlüssig stand er da und starrte auf den Schatten. Und der Schatten drehte den Kopf, ruckartig, als wäre er herumgeschleudert worden, und sah Viktor an. Eine Woge klirrender Kälte schlug ihm entgegen und warf den Jungen wie ein Spielzeug durch die Luft. Mit einem stummen Schrei schlug er auf dem Boden auf roch die kalte Erde. Die Angst übernahm nun vollends das Ruder und so hastig wie unbeholfen rappelte er sich auf. Er warf einen Blick auf den See, bereit, den Schatten auf sich zukommen zu sehen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Aber der Schatten war fort. Die Eisfläche war leer und still wie... jede Nacht. Viktor drehte sich um und ging wieder in Richtung des Labyrinths. Er wusste nicht wohin, aber dieser Ort machte ihm Angst. Die düsteren Mauern des Labyrinths ragten vor ihm auf. Ein Korridor erfüllt von eisigem Nebel. Er tauchte in den Dunst ein und entfernte sich zügig. Normalerweise wachte er auf, sobald er den See erreichte. Dies war nicht wie jede Nacht. Es war anders. Er blickte sich um. Er hatte nie wirklich über den Weg nachgedacht, der hatte ihn stets zum See geführt, weiter hatte er nicht gemusst. Jetzt fühlte er sich verloren. Zufällig wählte Viktor Abzweigungen, ging mal schneller, mal langsamer um Energie zu sparen. Die Kälte zehrte an seinen Kräften wie nie zuvor. Mal dachte er, er müsse nur sein Tempo drosseln, mal musste er vollkommen stehenbleiben, nur um nicht umzufallen. Was würde passieren, wenn er in diesem Traum ohnmächtig wurde? Würde er aufwachen? Er ließ es nicht drauf ankommen. Er musste weiter. Nach einer Weile verlor Viktor das Zeitgefühl. Er wanderte ziellos umher, ohne einen Gedanken an die Wahl der Abzweigungen zu verlieren. Er wollte nicht einmal mehr aufwachen, er wusste nicht wieso. Es war, als hätte die Kälte jede Intention in seinem Kopf gefrieren lassen. Er blickte auf seine Hände, sie waren blau und klamm und starr, als könnten sie bei Berührung zerbrechen. Und so fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper an. Viktor umklammerte seinen Körper mit den Armen. Es half nicht. Er ging um eine weitere Ecke und blieb stehen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er durch dieses Labyrinth gegangen war, doch nichts hatte irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst, keinen Gedanken, kein Überraschen, die Dinge waren einfach da. Doch hier gab es plötzlich keine Abzweigungen mehr und Viktor kannte nur einen Ort im Labyrinth, an dem dieses Phänomen auftrat: Die Spirale um das Labyrinth. Was für eine Wahl hatte er? Der See war offensichtlich wichtig, sonst würde ihn sein Traum nicht hierher führen. Wenn es in diesem Labyrinth irgendeine Bedeutung gab, dann am See. Viktor ging weiter. Es interessierte ihn nicht, wie er hierher gekommen war, obwohl er sich doch entfernt hatte. Es war ein Traum. Er träumte vom See im Labyrinth. Wie jede Nacht. Er folgte dem enger werdenden Rhythmus. Irgendwo in seinem Geist wachte wieder ein wenig Verstand auf, schüttelte den eiskalten Nebel ab und fokussierte sich. ''Der See, dachte er, ich muss zum See. War das sein Wille oder die selbe Neugier, die ihn sonst durch diese Gänge führte? War das wichtig? Nein. Und dann stand er am See. Starrte aufs schwarze Eis und stutzte. Bedächtig näherte er sich, er wollte näher an die vereiste Oberfläche. Nun hatte sich etwas am See selbst verändert: In seiner Mitte war die eisige Oberfläche zersprungen, genau an der Stelle, an der Viktor den Schatten gesehen hatte. Als er fast am Rand des Sees war blieb er stehen. Vor hier aus sah er die kleinen Eissplitter, die um das Loch herum verteilt waren. Aber das war nicht alles, wie er mit jähem Grausen feststellte, denn aus dem Loch führte eine Spur von Wasser. Er dachte daran, wie er morgens duschte und nass durchs Badezimmer ging. Genau solche Wasserspuren hinterließ er dann auch. Etwas hatte diesen See verlassen. Einer plötzlichen Intuition folgend drehte sich Viktor um. Der eisblaue Nebel quoll in Strömen aus dem Labyrinth. Während Viktor auf das Loch gestarrt hatte, hatte sich hinter ihm ein Wall aus kaltem Dunst aufgebaut. Und etwas regte sich in diesen eisigen Schwaden, etwas zuckte und schwankte umhüllt von diesem brennend frostigen Schleiern. Viktor trat zurück, ohne zu bemerken, wie er mit den Füßen aufs Eis trat. Es war nicht rutschig. Für gut dreißig Sekunden starrte Viktor nur in den Nebel. Und plötzlich schoss etwas aus dem Nebel auf ihn zu: Ein Mädchen kroch auf allen Vieren über den Boden und aufs Eis. Viktor drehte sich um und rannte weg. Er kam nicht weit, eine Hand umfasste sein Fußgelenk und er fiel, schlug hart auf dem Eis auf. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Er sah nach hinten. Das Mädchen hatte seinen Fuß mit einer Hand ergriffen, lag jedoch flach auf dem Eis und rührte sich nicht. Sie sah ihn nur mit tiefen, flehenden Augen an, so grün wie das Eis des Sees, wenn man es aus der Nähe ansah. Sie war ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als er, dick und trug Winterkleidung, einheitlich schwarz. Sie war von kleinen Froststückchen bedeckt, Eiskristalle hingen in ihrem Haar. Ihre Lippen waren blau, ihre Haut wie Marmor so weiß. Kleine rote Funken schwirrten um sie herum. Wenn eines sie berührte, zuckte es um ihre Mundwinkel, als würden ihr die flüchtigen Andeutungen von Wärme gefallen. Viktor schluckte. Er wollte sich losreißen, aber er ahnte, dass er nur einen Versuch haben würde. Er sammelte all seine Kraft und riss. Nichts. Die Umklammerung hielt an. Doch die Augen des Mädchens wurden lebendig und zornig im selben Moment. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und zog Viktor mit sich. Sie will mich ans Ufer ziehen, dachte Viktor, Warum zieht sie mich... '' Aber er sah das Ufer. Und es entfernte sich. Das Mädchen zog ihn zur Mitte des Sees. Zum Loch. Der Gedanke an das dunkle Wasser versetzte Viktors Gehirn in Alarmbereitschaft. Er öffnete seine rissigen Lippen zu einem Schrei, doch kein Laut entwich seiner Kehle. Er wand sich und zappelte so gut es ging, doch das Mädchen ließ nicht locker. In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung krümmte er sich und biss nach dem Arm des Mädchens. Fauliges Wasser drang in seinen Mund und er würgte. Sie erreichten das Loch und Viktors Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sein Blick wirbelte wild herum, überschlug sich und dann umhüllte ihn Wasser so kalt wie der Tod. Hastig zog er seine Zähne aus dem Fleisch des Mädchens um den Mund zu schließen, aber das Wasser drang sofort in ihn ein, erfüllte seine Lungen mit einem Feuer, dass keine Hölle auf Erden entzünden und nicht der tiefste Grund des Meeres ersticken konnte. Viktor wollte weinen, wollte seine Verzweiflung heraus brüllen, aber alles was er konnte, war weiter im Schwarz versinken, dass ihm jede Sekunde seines Lebens entzog. Er hätte selbst nicht sagen können, wann der Mensch Viktor zu einem ertrinkenden Tier wurde, ohne Verstand und ohne Bewusstsein. Er fühlte nur die Wärme, als er den Grund erreichte. Das Mädchen sah ihn an, ihr Gesicht schimmerte grün in der ewigen Nacht. Sie lächelte und drückte ihn auf den Grund des Sees. Keine Strömung, keine Rührung im Wasser. Viktor ließ los. Er ließ alles los und übergab sich dem Frieden. Er sah andere Kinder und sie alle lagen mit ihm hier unten in der Tiefe. Rote Funken funkelten über jedem von ihnen und luden Viktor zum Tanz ein. Und Viktor wurde Teil der Schwärze. „... wurde der Junge Viktor Maler tot in seinem Bett aufgefunden. Seine Todesursache, so unwahrscheinlich es klingen mag, war laut Untersuchung eindeutig Erfrieren. Er lag in seinem Bett und hatte eine sehr verkrampfte Körperhaltung eingenommen. Seinem Gesicht nach litt er kurz vor seinem Tod an immensen Angstzuständen. Die Polizei hält...“'' Der Junge sah sich um. Er stand im Labyrinth. Die Wände waren schwarz, bläulicher Nebel sickerte aus der Erde. Eine unbestimmte Neugier zog ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung. Ohne darüber nachzudenken setzte er sich in Bewegung. Wie jede Nacht. Kategorie:Mittellang